Out Of The Office
by EmEmEmEm
Summary: Just a bit off fluff about the team making plans to meet up out of the office. Pretty plotless. But fun. Pretty horrible summary but still.. Read? *hopeful smile*


Hello again. I don't think my last story went down to well, so here's the new attempt. This one is way happier. It might stay a one-shot all though I think I'd like to make it a multichapter... If you have any ideas for it please feel free to suggest it.

So I don't own Criminal Minds, or Hey Soul Sister… Unfortunately.

_Criminal Minds – Criminal Minds – Criminal Minds – Criminal Minds – Criminal Minds – Criminal Minds_

It wasn't often SSA Hotchner got a chance to relax, but today was one of those few moments. It was summer, and the atmosphere in office was amazing. Even though they were all at work the whole team was happy and laughing. Even Reid had ditched his usual awkwardness. Hotch watched the group from his office, all of them were laughing, even Dave looked on smiling.

Spencer Reid leaned back in his chair, basking in the heat, it was warm, but not uncomfortably so. Garcia had come running in about 5 minutes ago demanding that the team meet for dinner at a local park for a picnic dinner. Everyone had agreed happily. "Reid, you go and ask Hotch. We all know he can't resist you" said Morgan, the instant blush that sprang up on the young man's face and neck had everyone laughing.

He turned and walked towards his boss/lovers office, it still startled him how accepting the team had been, he grinned at the memory of Morgan and Rossi taking Hotch into his office and having a stern word with him. He was later told the pair had adopted the roll of concerned father and protective older brother and had made several threats that Hotch believed were complete serious and would be carried out if he hurt Spencer at all. His musing was interrupted when he bumped into a tall, strong figure. "Oh, Aaron, I'm so sorry" Looking up at the taller man who just chuckled and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"No harm done, Love," he said tucking a few stray strands of hair behind the younger mans ear. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" unwrapping his arms from Reid's waist and stepping back into his office.

"Uhhhh, well, Garcia incited us out for dinner, on a picnic with the rest of the team, I was thinking after work we could stop at home and pick up Jack, the walk to the park? I mean I've never really been on a real picnic before but I think it would be fun. Plus it's such a lovely day. To nice to spend inside and it's been a long time since Jack saw everyone." Reid stopped talking and looked up at Hotch, a hopeful look in his puppy dog eyes. The older man looked down at his partner, smirking.

"Baby, you never have to explain yourself to me, and, the evening out with the team would be nice, I can't remember the last time we were all together out of the office." He said, pecking his lips, "Oh, and you know what else, we still have all that wood from the tree that fell down in winter, I keep meaning to get rid of it, we could have a bonfire afterwards at our place?" Spencer was all but bouncing at the prospect of this. As a child he missed out on so much, and Aaron was doing all he could to make up for it now. "Come on we'll go tell the others, I'm giving everyone the day off, and tomorrows the weekend, we'll make a night of it, get some booze and everyone can stay at ours."

Reid was so excited, grasping his lover's hand he took off running into the bullpen to tell the others, he was so excited he nearly ran into them, Aaron held his shoulders firmly trying to force him to calm down. "GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS! Aaron said he'll come and afterwards you can all come to our place and we'll have a bonfire and stuff, and you can stay the night, JJ you should bring Henry I know Will's out of town, Jack would love to play big brother!" The team collectively smiled and looked up at Hotch, who nodded and smiled pleadingly, desperate to give Reid this experience

"Sure Spence, Henry and I would love to, it's kind of lonely without will home, should I bring the Porta-cot?" JJ responded, her eyes sparkling.

"Um, I know where Jack's old cot is, I'll set it up again."

"Luckily for you Pretty Boy, I have no date tonight. Which for a Friday is unusual"

Rossi looked sceptical, but not wanting to disappoint, "If there's alcohol I'm there"

"Sure thing," Prentis said, grinning. Garcia just smiled, everyone knew she'd be there her baby was happy, really happy, which didn't happen often. The whole team loved seeing him when he was like this, his defences down and his unused childlike nature. Times like these also made the team extremely protective, he was so vulnerable in times like this and if anyone tried to hurt him his family would kill the person, probably while smiling.

"Alright everyone, go home, what time are we meeting at the park?" Hotch said, happy this was working out for him.

"Well it's 2pm now, how about 4 o'clock at the park t the end of your street ?" Garcia grinned, ruffling Reid's hair she walked towards the door.

In 10 minutes Reid and his boyfriend were the only people left in the office from Team Hotch, and Reid was getting impatient. "Come on, let's go, or I'll leave without you. So help me Aaron I will!" Smiling, Aaron made a move, walking toward the elevator with Reid skipping beside him. They stood in comfortable silence; Hotch stroking the younger mans hair. When the elevator came to a hault Hotch strode out took about 5 steps before realising he was alone. Pausing he waited, and was surprised when something leapt on his back, "PIGGY BACK" laughing Hotch ran to the car with Reid clutching his back, giggling whole-heartedly.

When they reached the care, Reid skilfully manoeuvred his gangly limbs so he was clinging to the front of Hotch, smiling he kissed his cheek, "Thank" Other cheek "You" chin "So" forehead "much" the older man pushed him away, effectively ending the assault on his face. Reid looked at him with his big brown eyes "I know what you're doing. Whenever we're not on a case we're off doing something, going to the fair or just going for a drive in the country, you pretend to be doing it for Jack, but I can tell it's more for me. I know I get a bit, well very hyperactive and childish and you probably want to kill me but thank you so much Aaron. I love you. So much. And I'm so lucky to have you"

Hotch just smiled and kissed the babbling boy, "I love you too. And I love seeing you like this, we all do, god Morgan, Dave, Emily, JJ, Garcia and I, we'd do anything to see your eyes light up like they do when we do something like this. If you knew what those girls had planned for you…. We love that you feel safe enough around us to let your defences down. You should see our messed up little family, you're always the first on we want to protect, which is difficult when you would do anything to protect us. Rossi goes all proud father, not one bit disappointed his son would rather read than play football. Morgan, protective big brother, who has constant digs about you being gay, but really couldn't care less as long as you're happy and the minute someone tries to hurt you he will tear them to shreds. Emily, the distant but caring big sister, she'll let you fight your own battles but the minute things get to rough will put herself in front of you. JJ, she's a hard one to place, her and Garcia swap roles, one of them plays the clucky mother hen, while the other plays vice versa."

Reid's face had morphed from one of happiness to one of happiness, but splashed with awe, his eyes glazed over as he gazed into Hotch's eyes. He mouthed one word "wow" then buried his face in his chest, Hotch rested his chin on the younger man's head and squeezed him tightly, "Come on baby, let's get going, we have a lot to do, and I have to make a special stop on the way"

The pair got into the car and left the FBI grounds, nodding to Bob, the man at the car park gates. Winding down the windows Reid snuggled back into the seat, enjoying the heat on his face, when they came to a red light Hotch looked at the younger man. Spencer felt a gaze on him and opened his eyes, smiling he reached out and put his hand on Hotch's leg then reached out and switched on the radio. Spencer's face lit up when he heard one of his favourite songs playing. He listened to the first few lines before he joined in singing, his voice harmonising perfectly with the track.

"I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind"

Smirking as the light changed Hotch looked over at him and said, "Sometimes you're to girly for your own good."

_Criminal Minds – Criminal Minds – Criminal Minds – Criminal Minds – Criminal Minds – Criminal Minds_

So there it is, please R&R even if you didn't like it. Feed back is good (:

Thanks for reading,

Em xx


End file.
